The Accident
by WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: A Harringrove Fanfiction. Billy and Steve are in a car accident and Billy blames himself for it. Will he get to tell Steve how he feels? Will Steve even survive? If so, with what consequences? And what will happen when Billy finds out that Steve's not so different from him after all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A Harringrove fic, If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Steve sat in the passenger seat of Billy's '79 Camaro, said teen was at the wheel. Both remained silent. They had been dating for a few months now and Billy was basically living at Steve's place to get away from his father. After the fight at the Byers residence, he had made peace with his sister, her friends and their battered babysitter. So here they were, sitting in the car, going 115km/h down the highway.

The tension in the vehicle was overwhelming. All Steve could remember was that Billy had been mad about something he had done and they got into a fight over it. The blond teen kept his firm grip on the wheel, hands almost white.

"Look, Bee, I'm sorry if I hurt you but I don't even know what I did, I swear." Steve told the other, reaching out to touch his arm but he moved it away. He sighed in defeat and flopped against the seat back, running his hands through his hair.

"I love you, Bee, you know that," He tried to persuade the slightly older boy.

"How do I know you're not lying?" The answer was snapped back and Steve flinched.

"Please believe me, I love you and you love me... right?" He asked. Billy sighed and turned to Steve, loosening his grip on the wheel. His expression suddenly turned to horror as they passed an intersection. From then on it was all a blur. There was a horrible sound of metal against metal and tires screeching as an oncoming car hit the passenger side of the vehicle. Billy's head flew forward and slammed against the wheel. His stomach sank as he heard his boyfriend's scream of pure pain.

The car flipped into a ditch and it was a wave of something similar to relief when the car stopped rolling. The blond was amazingly still conscious and was looking for Steve when his vision returned, albeit somewhat fuzzy and he had a raging headache. He looked to the passenger seat and found that his boyfriend was gone... and there was a giant, shattered hole in the windshield. He was able to drag himself out of the car. He quickly assessed his condition and as far as he could tell, he was unharmed for the most part.

Billy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight. It was something he never thought he would see even in his darkest nightmares. His boyfriend was lying on the grass, blood staining his hair, his shirt, everything. But the most horrifying thing was the shard of glass lodged in his love's side.

* * *

If you want me to continue, please let me know.

Also let me know what you think so far.

Do you like Steve's nickname for Billy?


	2. Chapter 2

Usual Disclaimer

Thank you Iamastrangerthing for reviewing, If you have anything you would like to see in this story, let me know and I can see if it will fit in.

* * *

Billy tried his best to make his way over to Steve's unconscious figure. Before he knew it he was on his knees beside him, putting pressure on the wound and trying not to move the glass. As he did so, Steve groaned in pain but did not wake up. It was then that he noticed the sluggishly bleeding head wound. Not good.

"Hold on Harrington," Billy begged.. Billy never begged, not even when his father was beating him to a pulp. No, this time he was terrified, he didn't want to lose the only person he loved more than himself.

"Steve... please stay with me... I love you, and I'm sorry. If you leave now you'll never know and I can't live without you, I just can't." Tears welled up in the teen's eyes. He heard the sound of sirens and he felt a small spark of hope. He continued to plead as his boyfriend's breathing continued to grow shallower.

"Please Stevie," he whispered, hoping no one had heard, tears started to fall from his eyes. Harrington coughed slightly, opening his eyes a crack. He cracked the tiniest bit of a smile up at his boyfriend who smiled back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you, this is all my fault," Billy told him guiltily.

"S'okay Bee, n't y'r fault," Steve's voice was almost too quiet for Billy to hear but he did. The younger boy's eyes started to slip closed as he coughed again, this time, flecks of blood dotted his lips.

Billy heard the screeching of tires and turned to look at the highway, hoping for someone who could help. Chief Hopper jumped out of the vehicle, running towards the two teens.

"What the hell happened?" Hopper asked, dropping to his knees beside the currently unconscious boy, taking over applying pressure to the wound.

"We were fighting, then as as I was about to apologize, a car hit Steve's side, he went through the windshield... Oh God... He could die," Billy was starting to hyperventilate, he was beginning to have a panic attack.

"Kid, calm down. Here's what I need you to do. I need you to keep pressure on the wound as hard as possible, I'll go radio for an ambulance and wave them down once they get here. If he stops breathing while I'm gone, you need to start CPR, do you know how to do that?" Hopper shot out orders, Billy shook his head at the question of CPR.

"N-No," He managed to stutter.

"Hands over his chest, give 30 compressions as hard as you can, then 2 breaths, keep that cycle until he starts breathing or I come back and can take over, got it?" Billy nodded, "good, now let's get him some help, yeah? Just keep calm and talk to him."

Hopper ran as fast as humanly possible out of the ditch and back up to the highway. Billy sat there, trying hard not to go into a full blown panic attack while keeping his hands clamped over the wound.

"Hey, Steve, just stay with me, okay? You have to keep those freaky kids in line, especially Max, right? We need you! Hell... I need you. You were the only person who's ever given a damn about me and I can't lose you, not now." Billy poured his heart out to the pale, unmoving figure. He noticed that his boyfriend was unusually silent, come to think of it, he hadn't moved in a while.

"Steve?" Billy asked, patting his face, attempting to rouse him. He bent over and placed his ear by Harrington's face.

He wasn't breathing.

* * *

Stay tuned to find out how Hopper found Billy and Steve and if Steve will survive.

A/N: I basically summed up how I think CPR would be taught in an emergency situation. I do know CPR but I do not know how someone with experience would teach it in an emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy placed his hands on the centre of Steve's chest and pushed down as hard as he could. He wanted to puke as he heard the cracking noise of breaking cartilage. But still he kept going, making it to 30 compressions then locking his lips over his boyfriend's and giving 2 breaths while pinching his nose. He repeated that cycle 3 more times before he Steve started breathing again.

The older teen sighed in relief and pulled the younger closer to him, afraid that if he let go, Steve would leave him. He grasped the limp hand tightly, not letting go for even a second.

"Steve, Hopper's getting help, just hold on a few more minutes," He cried into Steve's shoulder. He kept talking to Steve until he heard sirens and saw lights.

"Hurry up!" Billy yelled up to the highway where tires screeched to a halt. The next few minutes were a blur as Steve was whisked away on a stretcher and he himself was led to the same ambulance by Chief Hopper.

To put it simply, Billy was hysterical when his love's hand was taken from his own. He started to hyperventilate again, fearing the worst. Tears blurred his vision but he saw the fuzzy figure of the Chief grabbing his shoulders, his mouth was moving but all Billy heard was an annoying ringing noise.

"-Hargrove! You with me? You can ride with Harrington in the ambulance as long as you stay calm alright? Both of you need to be checked out," He finally heard. Both of them needed to be checked out... meaning that Steve was okay... for now at least. He climbed into the ambulance and grabbed the unconscious boy's hand again.

"Kid, tell me everything that happened while the Chief was radioing us," A nearby medic told Billy.

"I- I kept pressure on the-on the wound. He stopped breathing so-so I did what the chief told me and started CPR. After that he started breathing again," Billy told them, eyes not leaving the figure on the stretcher.

"You did a good job, without you there to do that and talk to him, it's unlikely he would have made it this long,"the medic told him as the sirens once again screeched to life and the ambulance took off.

* * *

At the hospital, Billy was examined by a doctor and was discharged with a stitched cut on his head head and a wrapped sprained ankle, he was lucky he didn't have a concussion.

3 hours later Billy was sitting quietly in a hard, plastic chair in the waiting room, taking steady drags from a newly lit cigarette. Hopper had left a while ago, telling the teen to keep him updated. The chief was going to find the person behind the hit and run if it was the last thing he did. He was lucky El had warned him about the accident when she did.

Billy continued to wait until he heard the outer doors open.

"Billy!" He heard his stepsister yell as she burst into the waiting room. Max didn't know about his relationship, no one did. He guessed that he would have to tell her the truth soon but not right now. Lucas, Mike and Dustin showed up at the same time sometime during the next half hour.

"What the hell happened? Where's Steve? Is he okay?" Dustin had yelled at him right as soon as he came in through the doors.

"Car accident, we were driving and this car came out of nowhere and t-boned us,"Billy muttered, trying not to let his voice show the emotions he was feeling. He heard the small gasps from the group of kids.

"What happened to Steve... Is he okay?" Dustin asked again, this time slower.

"He went through the windshield, got a shard of glass in his stomach, he's been in surgery for the last 4 hours." Billy felt numb as he told them what happened.

"Why was Steve with you in the first place?" Max asked. He stayed quiet, head down. Throughout the next hour, the kids' parents started showing up. He ended up being alone with Max and Dustin after the kid begged his parents for him to stay. Steve's parents didn't pick up when multiple people called the Harrington residence. He would be talking to Steve about that later.

A doctor came out an hour later, face grim and his scrubs were flecked in blood.

"Family of Steve Harrington?"

* * *

As a side note, if you don't already know, when you do CPR, you have to break the cartilage where the ribs connect to the sternum do be able to compress the heart.

Hope you all enjoyed, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Billy and the 2 kids stood up, the older teen motioned for them to sit back down as he approached the doctor.

"I'm his boyfriend(pretend it was accepted in the 80's), I'm the only family he has right now. How is he?" Billy asked, quiet enough for the kids not to hear. The doctor looked at the teen but sighed in defeat.

"You should come with me," The teen was told. He motioned for his stepsister and Dustin to stay there and followed the doctor. He was led into a room with a lit sign that said 'ICU'. From there he was taken to a private room where he saw his boyfriend laying in a bed, wrapped almost head to toe in bandages.

"He's lucky to be alive, let alone with almost no brain injury, he has four broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung, severe blood loss, 17 stitches in his side where the glass was, it was a miracle the glass hadn't punctured anything. Along with that he has a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, a mild sprained ankle and a concussion." The doctor explained as Billy just stared at the pale figure in the bed.

"But he's going to be okay... right?" He asked, the doctor nodded.

"He should be fine but he's not out of the woods. I do, however, wish to ask you something about Mr. Harrington." Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" His voice was drenched with concern.

"I've been wondering about his scars. Do you know how he came to get them?" He asked. The teen's eyes widened in confusion and concern.

"What? What scars? What are you talking about?"

"He seems to have scars running down his back and chest, are you sure you don't know anything about that?"

"What?"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except the plot

* * *

"He was scars along his whole back and upper chest, some are old, some are at least a month old. We suspect abuse but we can't be certain." The doctor told the teen grimly.

 _'This would explain a lot of things,'_ Billy thought to himself as he moved towards the figure in the bed slightly. He never took his shirt off when they went swimming together but he just assumed it was because Steve was shy about his body. He also remembered the way he flinched if someone moved too fast or if there was a sudden loud shout.

"I'll leave you two for a minute, press the call button if you have any questions or if he wakes up." Billy nodded as the doctor spoke and then left. He approached the bed and sat in a hard plastic chair beside it.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry this happened," He spoke quietly. He then leaned over his boyfriend and kissed his hairline gently. He sat back down and laid his head gently on the uninjured section of the younger's chest. Billy didn't notice as Steve's eyes flickered open slightly. He was startled as he felt a hand start running through his hair, he lifted his head abruptly.

"H'y Bee," Steve slurred drowsily. Billy smiled down at his love and pressed his lips against the other's.

He didn't hear Max's quiet gasp or her and Dustin approaching.

"You us all worried for a minute, Stevie," Billy told him quietly. That was when he heard the shoes squeak behind him and he whirled around, ready to protect Steve at any cost.

"Woah there, it's just us," Max told him. He noticed Dustin hadn't said anything since entering, he pressed the call button and his eyes returned to Steve who was looking at the kids.

"How much of that did you see?" Steve asked, this time getting all of his words out. Dustin approached the bed, his mouth gaping like a koi fish.

"I just want to know how long this has been going on, Billy, you apologized 3 months ago and we're okay now... did you not trust me enough to tell me?" Max asked, sounding upset. Billy was surprised that _that_ was the first thing out of her mouth. She didn't say anything about his being gay, just that he didn't tell her about it.

"I-" Steve cut his boyfriend off.

"It's my fault, Max, we didn't want our dad's finding out, we've been dating 3 months, a week after he apologized." Steve told her. She nodded slightly. The awkwardness suddenly vanished as the doctor came into the room again, smiling when he saw Steve sitting up in bed. Dustin was still silent, unable to wrap his mind around this.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Harrington, I don't mean to bombard you with questions but this is very important." Steve noticeably stiffened, hand ghosting upwards slightly, towards his scars that were hidden under bandages.

"We'll talk about that later, don't worry, I just want to know how you feel... are you in any pain?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. If you have anything you would like to see in this story feel free to pm me or leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

Steve shook his head slightly and his head swam. Billy watched as the doctor approached the teen with a pen light and shone it into his eyes.

"I feel okay, just dizzy," Steve told them. Dustin finally snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" He asked, shooting glares at Billy as the doctor walked out again, looking at his chart.

"I'm fine, Dusty, don't worry," Steve gave the boy a lopsided smile. Dustin nodded then turned to Billy but just as he was about to tell him off, Hopper walked in, danger glimmered in his eyes.

"We got some suspects, we need you to come down to try to see if you recognize one," Hopper announced, mostly to the two teens who almost just died.

"I'll be back," Billy growled. Steve hadn't heard Billy sound like this since he was almost beaten to death.

Hopper and Billy were dead silent in the police vehicle as they drove to the station. Funny thing was, Hopper always thought the reckless teen would be going to the station in cuffs and in the backseat, never in his wildest dreams did he think that Hargrove would be right next to him.

A few minutes later, he and the teen were standing behind a one way mirror. Billy's jaw was clenched in anger. He sure as hell recognized someone. And that someone was Neil Hargrove himself.

"Him," The teen pointed to his father. He didn't have even one speck of doubt in his voice. Hopper nodded and left the room. His father was finally getting what he deserved. He wouldn't be able to hurt himself, Steve or Max again.

A few weeks after everything, Steve had healed up enough to go home. But it was a long road to recovery.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was all over the place.

I'm going to be making a sequel called Recovery, so stay tuned


End file.
